1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collecting dust produced from a portable circular saw and more particularly to a device for collecting dust which can be readily attached to and removed from existing portable circular saws with little or no modification to the saw.
2. Background of Prior Art
Portable circular saws create large amounts of sawdust, especially when used to cut concrete, masonry, wood and like materials. When working outside, this dust generally does not create a large problem. However, when working inside, and especially during remodeling work, the sawdust fills the air creating safety hazards and clean-up problems. The problems created by airborne dust, which can be generated by tools other than portable circular saws, have been addressed by other patents. This inventor is aware of the following patents which attempt to reduce the amount of airborne dust created by power tools:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,414,743 Pioch, et al. 11/15/83 4,241,505 Bodycomb, Jr., et al. 12/30/80 4,192,104 Patenaude 3/11/80 4,063,478 Stuy 12/20/77 2 506 208 Mugnier, J. 11/26/82 (France) ______________________________________
Stuy and the French patent to Mugnier both appear to disclose dust collecting systems for circular table saws. Neither of the devices disclosed in these patents appear to be readily adaptable to portable hand-held circular saws. Patenaude discloses a vacuum unit for removing dust from a rotating, abrading component. Patenaude's dust shroud is internally subdivided to provide for vacuum chambers on opposite sides of the abrading component in a manner somewhat similar to the design disclosed in this patent application. However, Patenaude is not readily adaptable to portable circular saws and is not designed and arranged to be attached and removed from existing portable circular saws without modification.
The only prior art that the inventor is aware of which relates directly to portable circular saws is illustrated in Bodycomb Jr. and Pioch, et al. Pioch, et al discloses a dust collection system for a portable circular saw wherein a specially designed fixed upper blade guard is designed and arranged to be connected to a vacuum source for collection of sawdust generated during use. Pioch, et al is not readily adaptable to attachment to existing circular saws and, should the user desire the benefits of Pioch, et al, it would be necessary for them to replace their existing circular saws. Bodycomb Jr., et al discloses a dust shroud for a portable circular saw which would require the replacement of the upper blade guard and also the movable lower blade guard. The design disclosed in Bodycomb Jr., et al creates a problem with using the portable circular saw for cutting into standing construction materials as is often required in remodeling. Also, the device in Bodycomb Jr., et al is not readily adaptable for attachment to an existing circular saw without modification of the saw.